


Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

by NoctisXit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisXit/pseuds/NoctisXit
Summary: "Ichigo was, after all, caring and fun and strong, a good mate, and Pantera knew that if Grimmjow didn't act soon, another human might try to stake a claim.So after another week going by in mumbled what ifs and torn appart sketches, Pantera decided to take matters into her own paws."
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the first prompt that is part of the GrimmIchi Bing, the prompt was: Animal.

Pantera loved Grimmjow, she really did. 

Her human was attentive and powerful and always looked out for her, since she was just a stray kitten, feral and wary of anyone who dared approach her, hissing and clawing at the giant man when he had first tried to get near, he had merely scowled and gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of her even as she cried bloody murder, being careful and delicate despite the strenght she knew he could use to kill her, he had talked to her voice gruff, but soft, soothing, coccooning her in something warm even as she continue to struggle with him. 

And he had taken her to a nice den, too, gave her something tasty to eat until she couldn't take anymore, cleaned her up and put her in a comfortable place to sleep, regardless of her anger and defensiveness. He had been patient, yet rude, caring and loving, he had given her a home, and a name and made her the happiest cat around. 

Trained her and gave her the chance to be mighty and strong. 

He had made her happy, and in return, Pantera had decided he was a worthy companion and sought out to make him the happiest human in the world. 

She had looked out for him, made sure he ate and drank and slept what was necessary, kept him on his toes so that he practiced his reflexes and helped him train his body so that he was always able to defend himself. Humans usually thought of her actions as selfish or instinctual: yowling until Grimmjow followed her to the kitchen to give her food, even when she continued to be noisy until he grabbed something for himself, or staying on his chest when he woke up far too early, knowing he would have no other option but to stay there until Pantera decided he was rested enough to move, jumping at him at random times, jumping on top of him while he did push-ups or stealing one of his sucks so that he would have to chase her around their home. All of them might seem like silly or annoying things to do, but for Pantera, it was her actions to take care of the other member of her pack. 

She knew Grimmjow appreciated it, even if he cussed her out for it sometimes, regardless, Pantera took pride of her work and found joy in the moments where her human laughed at her antics or smiled at her, because she knew that he was happy with her too. 

They were a tiny pack, but that was okay, because they looked out for each other and that was enough. 

Until a third party came along. 

The new human was really not as impressive as Grimmjow, if Pantera had to say, sure she might be a bit biased, but the truth was, the boy was not nearly as tall or built up as her companion, he was also definitely softer, nicer, easy prey, for sure. 

He was also the new neighbor, and Pantera was just aching to see how Grimmjow would ensure that he knew to stay away from their territory. The confrontation had come, but instead of seeing the usual cowering in fear or boasting in an attempt of defense, he saw the smaller human swing at Grimmjow without much thought.

A fight had inevitably broke out after that, and well, she had to admit of being impressed, the man with orange hair had held his ground and given Grimmjow a run for his money. A truce of sorts had been installed, regardless of the animosity and grudge Grimmjow was trying to keep, she could see the surprise written on his face, the new sort of admiration he clearly felt for the other boy. 

She could also smell the clear excitement Grimmjow felt the next time he met the boy face to face, a few days later, when he came over with a peace offering as an 'apology' for acting so 'crudely'. _Ha._

_If only he had known how much Grimmjow had liked that._

They ended up arguing because her kit just couldn't accept a gesture of kindness, nor the implication that their fight shouldn't have happened at all. 

Whatever, Pantera was not as narrow minded as her partner, and she had decided she liked the human. She made sure to let it be know, rubbing against the legs of the man with orange hair and letting him pet her when he had reached out, even waiting for her permission to touch. 

Grimmjow had looked at her as if she just stabbed him in the back, the dramatic little thing, as if she didn't know he liked this one as much as she did. 

Weeks turned into months, and the clear interest that Grimmjow had felt started to morph into something a bit more complex, more _human,_ Pantera understood more in theory than anything else, for the lots of content that humanity created around it. 

_Affection,_ was a bit more complex to them than it was to cat. Like food, or those covers they insisted to put up. 

Oh well, the point was, Pantera knew that Grimmjow was developing a certain kind of attraction for the other human, the kind that made him turn red at random moments and mutter to himself about the man with orange hair being 'too cute' or 'teasing' or 'stupidly infurating and handsome, _fuck',_ or sigh randomly, and make sketches of the saod human over and over again, detailed and beautiful. It was kinda cute, and frustrating.

Grimmjow was acting very silly, if you asked her, running in circles instead of making a move, if he really wanted that human as a member of their pack, then he had to _do_ something about it. Involve himself in those weird courting rituals humans had. 

_Ichigo_ was, after all, caring and fun and strong, a _good mate,_ and Pantera knew that if Grimmjow didn't act soon, another human might try to stake a claim. 

So after another week going by in mumbled _what ifs_ and torn appart sketches, Pantera decided to take matters into her own paws. 

She planned everything carefully, ensuring a window was a bit open, and that Grimmjow was working on a new drawing of their neighbour as he tended to the flowers in his garden before making her move. She saw the growing frustration and shame, the page being ripped out as a sign of those feelings, and before it could be torn appart, she jumped down from the spot on the couch she had been occupying, moving calmly as she mewed to get Grimmjow's attention towards her. 

The human left the drawing alone, moving to pet her, and… _perfect._ The next part was simple enough, grabbing the piece of art between her teeth and running towards the open window. She heard Grimmjow yelp and scream for her to stop, stumbling after her, she snickered inwardly, maybe, just a bit. Moving through the bushes and the rest of the garden with ease, until she made it to the fence, from the open window, Grimmjow still watched her, wide-eye and shaking his head at her, she turned away, showing him the floof of her tail and daring him to catch her. 

Muffled footsteps and she jumped towards the unaware frame of their neighbor, that stopped his movements the moment he spotted her. 

"Hey, what are you doing around here, pretty girl?" He called, approaching her, she walked in a circle, and he stopped to kneel in front of her, offering his hand until she bumped her head against it, letting him rub behind her ears and then pick her up "Did you escape? Grimmjow might be going crazy looking for you." 

He chuckled, scratching at her chin and finally noticing her stolen treasure, grabbing hold of it and tugging lightly, she let go easily, hearing the muttered _'What did you get there?',_ before a surprised expression took hold of his features and a small blush appeared on his face. 

"This… uh."

_"You!"_

Before the human could finish his sentence, they heard the hissed word, turning towards the very angry figure of Grimmjow, jumping the wall between the two houses, looking directly at the smug cat resting lazily between Ichigo's arms, Pantera blinked back at him very pleased with herself, the little shit. 

"Grimmjow, I, um… " The taller male moved his attention towards his neighbor, catching sight of the drawing between his fingers, Grimmjow fought back the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks, gritting his teeth and looking away, seeing how Pantera continued to look up at him, waiting. 

_Fuck it,_ he decided. 

"Oi, Kurosaki." He called, strolling forward until he was standing in front of Ichigo, red in the face and looking at him expectantly "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" 

Grimmjow waited with baited breath, frowning, seeing Ichigo turn a prettier shade of red, stuttering, surprised, before he finally appeared to calm down a bit. 

He smiled at him "Sure, I'd like that." 

Pantera purred from her place between his arms, proud. 


End file.
